zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Kruh živlů
Kruh živlů – V zklínačově světě je jich rozestavěno mnoho. V každém z nich se naučíte příslušné znamení. Na mapách jsou značeny fialovým bodem. Požehnání Kruhy též dávají rozličná Požehnání, založeném na elementu daného kruhu. Poznámky :* Levým kliknutím na Kruh živlů se můžeš naučit nové znamení. :* Vždy pátrej po dalších podobných kruzích živlů, ať se můžeš naučit další znamení. Prolog V Prologu je pouze jeden, a to Kruh šeptajících kamenů, kde se naučíte znamení Aard. It is impossible to miss as the plot necessitates that Geralt find it in order to get out of the laboratory. It can be found at the end of the very dark underground passages leading off the Zaklínačská laboratoř. ---- |} Akt I V Aktu I se Geralt může naučit své druhé znamení, Igni. V tomto Aktu jsou pouze dva Kruhy živlů. Kruh větrného tuláka je blízko vstupu do jeskyně, a Kruh vnitřního ohně je uvnitř krypty na Podhradí. ---- | align="center" | |} Akt II V Aktu II má Geralt možnost naučit se zbytek znamení, která jsou mu jako zaklínači dostupná: Axie, Quen a Yrden. V tomto Aktu je pět Kruhů živlů. * Kruh mrtvého povětří, v Krypta kultistů ve stoky * Kruh vnitřního ohně, také v Kryptě kultistů * Kruh vodní brány, uvnitř Mágova věž * Kruh visících kamenů, v Jeskyně v bažinách * Kruh nechtěné moci, v Druidský hájek ---- | align="center" | | align="center" | |} ---- | align="center" | || |} Akt III Dva další Kruhy živlů se nacházejí v Aktu III. Kruh plamene pomsty, v Elfí ruiny, části stoky a Kruh pohaslé magie v prvním patře Základna Salamandry. ''Poznámka: Všechny Kruhy živlů z Aktu II zůstávají dostupné během Aktu III.'' ---- | align="center" | |} Akt IV Od té doby, co Geralt nemá přístup k žádné z dříve objevených lokací v Aktu IV, je štěstí, že tady najdeme všechny Kruhy živlů. * Kruh zimní bouře, severovýchod chýše poustevníka * Kruh poslední kapky, na západní straně Ostrov Černého Rybáka, nedaleko od území Paní jezera. * Kruh kráčejícího ohně, blízko druidský kruh v Polích * Kruh prázdné země, v krypta v polích * Kruh pohaslé magie, blízko najáda na Břehu ---- | align="center" | | align="center" | |} ---- | align="center" | |} Akt V V Aktu V jsou pouze tři Kruhy živlů, ale alespoň ty nejpoužívanější, Igni, Aard a Quen. * Kruh tichého hromu, na Ostrov s kryptou strigy * Kruh vnitřního ohně, v jižní komnatě Havranova krypta v Hřbitově v bažinách * Kruh valících se skal, v severní komnatě Havranova krypta ---- | align="center" | | align="center" | |} Epilog V Epilogu nejsou vůbec žádné Kruhy živlů, protože si Geralt probojovává cestu skrz hořící Chrámovou čtvrť ke své konečné epické bitvě, s pomocí důvěryhodného spojence. . Záleží na volba strany zvolené naším hrdinou, jestli je spojenec buď Yaevinn (při podpoře Scoia'tael), Sigfried (při podpoře Řádu) nebo Triss (neutrální). , jsou pouze dva Kruhy živlů: jeden pro Aard, jihozápad tábor, a jeden pro Igni, jihovýchod tábor přes řeku. Nemají žádná další, zajímavější jména. ---- | align="center" | |} Mapy * These maps show the locations of the Kruhy živlů in ''Zaklínač'' a Cena neutrality de:Kreis der Elemente en:Circle of Elements pl:Kręgi żywiołów Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Místa